What if?
by RosaPeach
Summary: What if Rena didn't kill Rina and Teppei? What if she was in danger because she didn't kill them? KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR One-shot


**Rena's POV**

I'm running away, from Rina who attacked me. I just couldn't kill her...even though she wanted to kill me...I heard some shouts from Rina, so I looked behind me and saw her running after me.

When she came closer, I ran faster...I don't want to be dead yet...! So I ran and ran and ran, until I tripped and she was close to me. When she stood next to me, she held a knife close to my neck.

"Hmm...You thought that you could escape me? Ha! I don't think so, little brat!" She screamed at me. She got the knife away from me and starts kicking me. I had to get away...! I kicked her against her ankle and stood up again. I ran as fast as I could, since I probably bruised my ankle and got kicked everywhere. I ran toward my home.

**Rika's POV**

This world is similar to the one where Rena killed Satoko's uncle and Rina...But I've notice some differences in this world... Rena hasn't shown her hate for Rina, like she did in that other world.

I wonder what fate has planned for this world.

**Rena's POV**

When I got home, I locked everything. I hope that otou-san didn't give Rina the keys of the house..!

When I locked everything, I walked to a mirror. My face was bruised. I got a black eye, my lip was thick and bled slightly and I had some small cuts on my face. Also the rest of my body was bruised.

I sighed and got ready for bed. Tomorrow I have school. Great...I probably get questions thrown at my head. I wish otou-san was back in town, but I guess he wouldn't believe if I told him that _his Rina-chan _did this to me. I've to wait...

The next, I decided to skip school and hid myself somewhere in the forest. I have to keep quiet, so nobody could hear me. Hours had passed and I heard people talking.

"Where could she be?" a boy said "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find her, sir." A young girl said. "As the leader, I say we're going to split up" another girl said. "Let's find Rena!" another young girl said. I guess that were my friends. I kept myself even quieter when I also heard two adults talking. "That brat escaped...! She knows what we are up to..!" The woman whispered. "How could a young girl discover anything..?" The man ranted. They walked away from this place and I was alone.

After an hour without hearing something or someone, I decided to go home.

I walked the way to my house, when suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder. I jolted around and faced Keiichi, who panting at the moment. He faced the floor when he tried to catch his breath again.

"K-Keiichi..!" "Rena..." He still panted "Where...were you...?" I guess he didn't face me, because he hasn't said anything about me yet. I turned my back to him, because he was about to look up.

"I-I was at home...O-otou-san wanted me to help him today.." I lied. "Liar..." I still didn't face him.

"What's wrong Rena..?" "N-nothing..." I lied again "There is something...Look at me.."

I refused to look at him and walked away from him. He grabbed my bruised arm and I gave a soft cry of pain. He immediate got in front of me. He looked shocked mixed with anger. "What happened to you!" I looked away. He grabbed my shoulders gentle "Look at me! Tell me who did this!"

I couldn't answer his, I was frozen of fear. "TELL ME!" He screamed angry in my face. My eyes got wide and tears were welling up. I began to sob, which caused his face to soften. "G-gomen Rena..." he said immediately. I still sobbed. I couldn't stop, and then I hugged him while I cried.

He didn't really know how to react, but he patted me back.

After a while I stopped crying and told Keiichi everything. "She did what!" He said shocked.

I nodded. We kept quiet for a little while. "I can't believe it..." Keiichi muttered. I looked confused at him. "I can't believe that you didn't tell anyone about you living situation..." "I couldn't..." "Why couldn't you?" "My father was and is happy! I can't just...I can't just break his happiness because I don't like it!" Keiichi sighed at this. "You're really selfless at this point..." He softly touched my face.

"I mean, look what she did to you! Your whole body is bruised! You're lucky that she didn't kill you!"

I looked at the floor. "I-I'll be fine..." He shook his head. "Not if you don't do anything."

"E-eh?" "Warning the police for example." "I-I can't..." "You can't...WHY CAN'T YOU? THAT WOMAN TRIED TO KILL YOU AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING?" His sudden outburst really scared me. I felt the tears running down my face. I tried to stop them, but I ended up sobbing again.

Suddenly he looked sorry for me and looked away. Then he hugged me, which shocked me. "Sorry...I shouldn't have screamed at you..." I kept quiet in his arms and we stayed like this for like five minutes. Oh no..! Speaking about the devil, there she is! Also that man, Satoko's uncle. What was his name again...? Never mind, I got out of Keiichi's grip and ran into the forest. Keiichi followed me and asked me what was wrong, but I placed my hand on his mouth and mouthed to him to be quiet. I got my hand off his face and listened carefully. "Oh Teppei-kun, that brat's father is really stupid! He'll buy me everything! Ha!" She said, which made me angrier. "And that child." She pointed at her not showing belly. "it's not his. But He thinks it is!" She told the man, whose name appeared to be Houjou Teppei. The man smirked. "We'll get more money from him, when I'm done with him." He said. At that moment I really wanted to jump in front of them and kill them. It would be nice to let them feel the pain they cause me and otou-san, but I couldn't! Even if would try, I just couldn't. It's like I've lost energy and grew weak.

Keiichi offered to go home with him, but I said that would be too much trouble. He doubted if I would be fine, so he forced me to go with him. He said I would be safer for me to be at his home, beside his parents weren't at Hinamizawa at the moment. I gave up and had gone with him.

**Keiichi's POV**

Okay, Rena is at my house at the moment. I really can't stand it when my friends get hurt by someone. Especially Rena, she's special to me. Well all my friends are special, but Rena...She has something what I can't describe. She always made me smile and I like being around her, but at the moment I'm worried about her. She seems...well not like herself.

Normally when Rena wants something she goes for it, but now...She doesn't fight at all.

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass is heard. I stood up and ran to the place where the sound came from. My eyes became wide when I saw it. The now broken mirror pieces laid on the floor, Rena's hands was covered in blood and she held one of the pieces close to her arm. She was about to cut herself, but I ran to her side and slapped the piece out of her hand.

I pushed hard, yet gently, against the wall and held her shoulders. She struggled "Let me go!" she screamed. "I won't if you don't calm down..." She calmed down. I released her and she ran away from me and went to pick up another piece of glass. I immediately grabbed her again so couldn't grab the piece of glass. "LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE!" she screamed and struggled a lot. After minutes struggling she passed out. I carried her to the guestroom, then I went to pick up all mirror pieces and threw them in the trash can. I went to Rena again to check on her and sat next to her.

About an hour later she woke up. "K-Keiichi-kun...?" She whispered softly. "Yes...?"

She sat up weakly and whispered something in my ear. "I-I don't want to die..."

I pulled her close to me. "I know..." I whispered back.

Days had passed and I still hid Rena in my house for Rina and Satoko's. I'm happy that Rena became herself again. She has cold though, which made her feverish and nauseous. But she goes to school again. Yes, there were a lot of questions, but we told them that it was from a 'small' accident on the dump. Rena didn't want to tell the truth, but today we had to tell our friends what really happened.

"SHE WHAT?" Mion yelled. Rena seemed to be quiet uneasy. "We have to warn to police!"

"No!" Rena yelled. "Why not? It was an attempt of murder, right!" "U-uhm...Y-yes..."

"Rena, we're going to help whenever you like it or not." said Satoko "B-but Satoko...You're uncle is also one of t-those people..." Rena said softly. "..." Satoko kept quiet and Rika patted Satoko's back.

"But Satoko is right Rena! You've got to do something!" Mion said. I looked at Rena, she didn't know how to react. Rena suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom, leaving us confused.

I stood up and waited in front of the bathroom. "Rena...? Is everything al-" I heard some gagging and some breathings. A few minutes later I saw Rena coming out, she was a pale.

"I-I'm fine..." She said and starts coughing. Her cold seemed to have become worse. I felt her forehead, she didn't have a fever. "You're not fine, right?" She nodded. I picked her up and carried her. I told our friends that Rena wasn't feeling well and brought her at my home.

On our way home, we heard something "There she is!" Rina appeared out of nowhere. Rena eyes went wide and hid her head against my shirt. "Let go of her..." Rina said. I refused, but she pulled out a gun and yelled "I said LET GO OF HER!" I laid Rena gently on the ground. Rena looked at me with wide eyes "Keiichi-kun! Look out!" Something hit my head and I blacked out.

**Rena's POV**

"KEIICHI!" I screamed when I saw him fall on the ground. Satoko's uncle had hit him with an iron bar. I wanted to come over to him, but Rina grabbed my hair and let me stand up. "You're not escaping again little brat..." "Father will never forgive you..." I said. They laughed. "That weakling doesn't have to know." Said Satoko's uncle. "So Rena-chan, do you want a slow or fast death?" Said Rina "We can also torture her by killing her boyfriend first.." Satoko's uncle said. I saw that Keiichi's eyes opened slowly. Satoko's uncle grabbed him. Rina let go of me and aimed her gun at Keiichi. She was about to shoot. When she pulled the trigger I jumped in front of Keiichi and said. "NO!"

That was the moment I got shot and fell down bleeding. I heard a faint scream of Keiichi before I felt the life flowing out of me...I wish I could have told him how much I loved him...

**Keiichi POV**

"NOOOOOO! RENA! WHY?" I screamed and then I kicked Satoko's uncle in his crotch. I picked up the iron bar and hit him on his head so he would faint. When he fainted I got over to Rina and did the same. I let go of the iron bar and looked at Rena who was lying in her own blood. I held my head and screamed "WHY HER? WHY KILLING THE ONE I LOVE!" I picked up the gun and placed it against my own head. "Farewell everyone..." and I pulled the trigger...

**Omniscient**

Now the two lay in their pool of blood. They never admitted their love directly for each other. But Rika knew there would be a new Hinamizawa soon...Maybe they will tell each other directly in that Hinamizawa...


End file.
